Collide
by Janeway1390
Summary: Crossover with Prison Break. Pre Dirty Girls. Faith causes an uproar when she is sent to Fox River. The events in Sunnydale lead her to become part of the escape team.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Crossover with BtVS. Faith causes an uproar when she is sent to Fox River. The events in Sunnydale lead her to become part of the escape team. SaMi

**A/N** I hope you guys enjoy this and please review!

The cool morning wind brushed against Faith's skin and she shivered. Winter was coming. Winter was Faith's least favorite season because the cold and the rain kept the prisoners inside and away from the yard. It was easier to pass the time exercising, not that she needed it, but it occupied her thoughts. This Winter would also mark her third year in prison.

Faith walked back into her cell and nodded to her cell mate Lydia. Faith didn't like her too much, Lydia was quiet and seemed to just sit on her bed and stare at her. The door closed with a loud clank and out of the corner of her eye The Slayer saw Lydia stand up and move toward her. Faith turned quickly and grabbed Lydia's arm. She twisted it around the women's back and grabbed the knife the women was holding. Lydia gave her a hard head but and twisted out of her grasp, kicking her in the stomach in the process.

Faith dropped to her knee to recover and swept her leg out to trip her opponent, but Lydia was expecting it and she grabbed the knife back from Faith before stabbing her in the abdomen. Faith let out a loud scream and pushed Lydia to the floor before standing up. Faith was instantly reminded of the night four years prior when Buffy had stabbed her to save Angel.

There were shouts and sounds of loud footsteps coming from the corridor. Faith figured the guards were on their way after hearing the commotion. He blood was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

"Hello, may I speak to Warden Pope please?"

"Who's calling?" the receptionist asked.

"This is his brother the warden from The California Women's Correctional Facility."

"Hello, Dave. How are you?" Warden Pope answered. His brother rarely called him and he was slightly suspicious.

"Look, I'm going to skip the pleasantries, we were never good with them. I'm requesting an inmate transfer."

"A women? Are you out of your mind?"

"I know, but I've tired all the other Women's facilities in California. No one will take her."

"Why," Pope asked curious as to what his brother was up to.

"She's got a bad record. She murdered a government officials in a town called Sunnydale and evaded the police for months. She's been in custody numerous times and has escaped from the police. She's dangerous."

"Then why do you expect me to take her?"

"Legally she has to be in a high security facility. Listen, I'm asking you a favor. She has a good reputation throughout the prison. She hasn't started any fights, but lately she's been attacked by various inmates. She was stabbed yesterday and her safety is an issue."

Pope sighed and rubbed his eyes. After the riot this was all he needed, but he did owe his brother a favor and he knew that if he said no to this then his brother would make his life a living hell.

"Fine, but this is only a temporary solution. Send a transfer bus tomorrow." With that Pope hung up the phone and began making plans for their new arrival.

* * *

"Dr. Tancredi, there is a patient here to see you."

"Send him in," Sara replied without looking up. It had been a week since the riot, but to Sara it felt like months ago. She had tried to push it to the back of her mind and focus on something else. That worked during the day, but at night the nightmares started. Sara turned to see Michael Scofield standing behind her with a bloody cloth pressed to his cheek. She motioned for him to sit down and he obeyed.

"Should I ask or will you just lie to me again?" Sara asked inspecting the large gash on his cheek.

Michael smiled slightly. "I was working in the Co's break room for PI. I tripped." He closed his eyes as she worked on his wound. Sara face was close to his and he could smell her perfume.

"You're lucky. You won't need stitches, but that cut will take a while to heal," she paused a moment recalling the last time she took to him in the yard. "Michael, I want you to know that I'm sorry I went behind your back to get your psyche records, but I am here if you need to talk."

He clenched his jaw and looked back at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. Just forget about it." Sara didn't respond to him and he stood up to leave. Sara didn't know why, but she was becoming more and more interested in Michael Scofield. There was a lot of mystery surrounding him and she wanted to unravel it.


	2. Welcome Home

"You're shitin' me," Faith said when the Warden told her she was being transferred, to a man's prison no less. Not that she minded, she could kick all their asses without breaking a sweat, but the part that bothered her was that they were going to keep her in a death row cell so no other inmates could get to her. Faith cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

Two hours from now she would be shipped across the country. Faith winced as she sat down. Her ribs were healing fast, but her wound still hurt like hell. "Can I at least call my lawyer?"

"Yes, but there is nothing you can do about the transfer, it's finalized."

The Slayer picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number, which she knew by heart. She heard five rings then the answering machine picked up. Faith didn't bother leaving a message and hung up. The guard motioned for her and she followed him back to her cell to wait for the transfer.

* * *

"Bellick, we need to set some rules for the new inmate."

"The girl?"

"Yes, Faith Lehane. She is to have no contact with other inmates, they'd tear her apart."

"Just as well," Bellick said under his breath. The Warden eyed him, but didn't respond. With all the bad press Fox River had gotten after the riot, having a female prisoner get raped and killed was not the kind of publicity they needed. Bellick had no idea why Pope had agreed to this, but he bit back his tongue and moved to leave. He only had two hours before the new chick would arrive and he had lots to do.

* * *

"Hey, Fish," Sucre called from across the yard. He was walking toward Michael and was wearing a silly grin on his face. "I have good news!"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"New inmate transfer. It's a chick. She'll be here any minute."

Michael looked toward the gate. "That's strange. Has that happened before?"

"Nope," he looked at Michael and studied his serious expression. "This is good news man."

"Are you forgetting about Mary Cruz already?"

Sucre frowned and rolled his eyes. "That's not how I meant it. All the focus is going to be on this new girl, taking their eyes off of us. We'll have a better chance of not getting caught."

Michael thought about it a moment and realized Sucre was right. The guards attention will be on her, leaving them a lot of leeway with the escape. Still, something was bugging him about the whole situation. Anyone being transferred to Fox River, especially a women, meant they were very dangerous. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to watch out for her.

* * *

"_So I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile."_

"_Guess not," Faith replied checking her watch. "Won't be long now."_

_The person sitting next to her sighed. "It's rough over here."_

"_You'll get by, you always do," Faith paused for a moment gathering her words. "Look, B, I won't get another chance to say this, but . . ."_

"_Faith," se said softly "Don't go there. It's not important right now. This is something I never thought I'd hear myself say, but I might need you later. Take care."_

The brakes squealed and the sound of footsteps woke her up. Faith shook her head trying to process the images of her dream. She and Buffy rarely shared Slayer dreams, and Faith was trying to figure out if it was real or just her subconscious playing tricks.

She stood up and walked off the bus, only to be greeted by a couple of guards and the stares of the other inmates. One of the guards grabbed her arm and she wrestled out of his grasp. "Hands off the merchandise." The guard smirked and nudged her up the walkway.

The other inmates lined up along the fence, many of them whistled at her. Faith had the urge to hit them, but she continued to walk. They turned the corner into the facility and the staring continued until she reached her cell. The guards shoved her in and locked the door. On their way one guard, Bellick, told her what her life would be like in Fox River. Three meals a day, two hours of yard time a day, and the possibility of PI. All would be secluded of course, at least until the other inmates got over the fact that she was a women. She told them she could hold her own, but they just laughed at her.

"Lehane, back up," a guard called as he opened the door. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

The walk up to the infirmary was short and Faith was given the same looks everywhere she went. She was sent into a small office and told to sit. The Slayer complied and took in her surroundings. Out of all the areas she had seen, the infirmary was the lowest security point. The bars on the window weren't too thick. With a little work she'd probably be able to bend them enough for her to wiggle through. The fall would be a bitch, but she'd been through worse. For a moment Faith was tempted to try it, but she restrained herself.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in the room and sat across from Faith. "So you're Faith. I've heard a lot about you. I just received your file and it says you have some pretty recent injuries."

"Couple of bruises," was all she said.

"A stab wound is more than a 'couple of bruises'. I'll have to do daily check-ups to make sure you're healing alright."

"Whatever, Doc."

The doctor looked at her strangely for a moment then sighed. She changed Faith's bandages and treated the cuts on her forehead. Faith wanted to tell her not to bother, but she wanted to spend as much time away from her cell as possible.

"You've healed very fast for having these wounds for such a short amount of time."

Faith just shrugged. She wasn't looking to make friends and didn't really care about what the doctor had to say. A few minutes later she was released and was sent to a fenced part of the yard, blocking her from the rest of the inmates. It was only the size of a basketball court and she was given a barley inflated basketball to use.

The Slayer opted out of shooting hoops and decided to run instead. Many of the men lined up on the other side of the fence to watch her do wind sprints. After an hour most of them got bored and moved on, but there was one man who stayed. Faith studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall and thin with a shaved head. He wasn't that old, probably around her age. After an hour and a half she never acknowledged his presence, but he finally spoke to her.

"How long are you going to do those?"

"I could go all day."

She heard him chuckle. "I'm Michael by the way."

"Faith."

"Well, Faith, where'd you come from?"

"California. Near LA," she continued to run.

"Well you got out just in time didn't you?"

"For what?" she asked slightly suspicious. This was the first guy who didn't yell crude insults at her, but she wondered what he was getting at.

"You don't know? LA is blacked out. Something about the sun being blocked out. Permanent night."

That stopped Faith in her tracks. She faintly heard him say that scientists were baffled by the whole thing and that they had no idea what caused it. But Faith knew what was happening. She hung her head and sighed. So that was why Angel didn't answer the phone. Permanent night meant vampire free for all. Maybe that's what Buffy meant in her dream. _I might need you later._ Faith was a Slayer and she knew where she was needed, but looking around at all the fences and all the guards with guns made Faith realize there was no way to get out. Frustrated, Faith punched the steel basketball pole and watched the blood flow from her knuckles.


	3. Connect

"Are you okay?" she heard him say, but she didn't respond. There was only one thing going through her mind. She had to find a way to get a hold of Angel or even Buffy, if they were still alive. Faith felt helpless. She stood still for five minutes processing everything when the guard, Tony, came to take her back to her cell.

"What'd you do, Lehane?" he asked looking at her hand. When he didn't get a response he took her arm. "Let's get you up to the infirmary."

Before she knew it she was sitting in the chair she sat in earlier that day waiting for the doctor to come in. Faith didn't even remember the walk up to sickbay, she only remembered walking into the infirmary and hearing the story about Los Angeles from the small tv on the nurses table. From her chair in the office she could see the screen and was watching the horror break out.

"Didn't think I'd see you back again so soon," Dr. Tancredi said as she walked in. Faith didn't even look at her, she just continued to stare. "You know, Faith, you can talk to me. I can help you."

"No you can't," Faith finally replied. Dr. Tancredi followed her gaze to the tv and sighed.

"It's horrible, I know."

"I don't think you do."

"We had a riot here not too long ago and I was caught in the middle of it. I know it's not as bad as what happened in LA, but I can relate."

Faith looked at the doctor and shrugged. Her hand was bandaged and she made her way back to her cell. Sitting alone was hard. All she could think about was LA and the hell that was taking place over there. What really was going on? She hadn't really been in the Slayer game for awhile, but blotting out the sun seemed like apocalyptic stuff or at least whoever was behind it was extremely powerful.

As the hours passed the sun fell and the shadows grew darker. Dinner would come soon. Maybe after a few weeks in here they'd let her eat with the other inmates. They didn't scare her, plus they wouldn't try anything with the guards surrounding them. She had to find a way to call Angel. She had to know what was going on, the not knowing was killing her.

Faith's eyes drifted to the door. Solid steel was impossible to break through, even for a Slayer. Even if she was able to break through it, it wouldn't take long for the guards to catch her. There was a loud clank coming from the door and the meal slot slid open. Faith grabbed the small tray. The food didn't look very good, but then again she was used to the crappy food she got in California. This stuff couldn't be much worse.

While she ate she tried to focus on anything but the events in LA. Why did she even care so much. A few years ago she wouldn't really have cared what was happening. Angel was right, though. She had changed.

Michael lay awake in his cell thinking about the escape. There was one week until Lincoln's execution and time was running short. So far everything was on track. Normally his thoughts were solely occupied on what he would do after the escape, tonight he was thinking about the new girl, Faith. He had talked to her briefly earlier in the day. She seemed tough, only showing any real emotion when he told her about LA. He wanted to learn more about her, but he doubted she would be interested in that at all.

Sucre shifted on the cot above him and Michael looked at his watch. It was getting late. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to do everything that needed to be done tomorrow. As he dozed off his thoughts were still on Faith.

"_Faith, you have to keep fighting."_

_Angel was talking to her, trying to make her wake up. Faith saw he looked worse off than she felt. He seemed to be fighting with someone, but she couldn't see who, her vision was blurring._

"_Yeah, Faithy keep fighting."_

_Without seeing the figure Faith recognized the voice. It was Angelus. That's who Angel was fighting. The Slayer felt like she should be recognizing some bigger message out of all of this, but she was drawing a blank. She tried to stand up and failed. Then there was a hold on her shoulder pulling her up._

"_You have to know when to ask for help," Buffy said standing next to her._

"_What?"_

"_To see what's in front of you need to ask for help." Faith was about to inquire further, but Buffy raised her fist and punched her square in the jaw. Faith screamed._

The sound of herself screaming woke her up. It took her a moment to clear her mind and recall why she was screaming and when she did she felt like screaming again. So many thoughts were going through her mind she felt dizzy.

A sudden burst of fear filled her and she willed her mind to grasp the immensity of the situation. Angelus was back. That opened so many more doors to how bad LA really was. Faith had never met Angelus face to face, but she heard stories from Buffy and her watcher. She bet that Buffy was too immersed in her own apocalyptic problems to know Angel was gone. Now more than ever Faith knew she had to do something and she knew where to start.

"Hey, Tony," she yelled banging on her cell door. After a minute she heard footsteps.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated.

"I need to make a call."

"Can't, prisoners are in the yard."

Faith rolled her eyes and held back the urge to kick the door. "Look, I need to call my lawyers. Let me in the yard, I can handle myself."

There was silence from the other side of the door then the rustle of keys and Faith smiled to herself. By the look on Tony's face he was going against his better judgement, but he opened the door. "You've got five minutes. You're on your own in there, I'm not gonna go rush in to save you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled pushing the charm. They walked out of the cell block and Faith was met with the crisp morning air. Tony unlocked the gate and let her pass. She was met with stares and whistles from the other inmates, but none moved toward her. She made it to the pay phone and dialed Angel's number.

"Angel Investigations," came a female voice after three rings.

"I need to talk to Angel."

"Who is this?"

"It's Faith, just put him on."

There was a pause on the other end then the woman spoke up again. "Angel is here, let me get Wesley."

"Hello, Faith."

"Where's Angel?"

"Gone. Angelus is back," Wesley said confirming her fears. "We're really busy here, what do you need?"

"I was transferred to Chicago."

"Damn it," she heard him say before the phone was ripped away from her. Faith turned around to see a large inmate standing in front of her and his posse of prisoners behind him. Big Ugly grabbed her arm and moved to whisper in her ear when she head butted him and flipped him around. He lay on the ground and one of his cronies came rushing toward her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut then whirled him around into one of his buddies. Another came at her and his face met with her fist and she threw him into the pay phone. Calmly she picked the receiver up again only to be met with static. She hung the phone and cursed. The Slayer walked back over to Big Ugly and put her foot near his throat.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." Then for good measure she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. Faith looked around at the other men watching the scene and walked off. For a brief moment her eyes connected with Michael's and for a moment she thought she saw him smile.


	4. Explainations

Faith scanned the yard. No one made a move towards her and most had stopped starring. She figured that they didn't want to mess with her after she took down a gang of prisoners. Whatever the reason, she welcomed it. She moved closer to the fence and looked around the prison grounds.

All the windows in the facility had bars on them, not that bars would be a problem to break through. With her Slayer strength she'd be able to pry them far enough apart to get herself through. The problem would be finding the right spot. Anything ground level would be out of the question; too many guards. Her eyes traveled up to the infirmary window, the place of her initial escape plan.

But even if she could get out of the prison, where would she go after? She had to make it all the way to LA. That was hard to do when you were an escaped convict. Sighing, Faith walked back over to the phone and dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawnie, I need to talk to your sister."

"Faith? Is that you?"

"Yeah, look I wish I had time to catch up, but I really need to talk to Buffy." Faith could hear the phone being transferred on to the other Summers and was a little surprised Dawn hadn't hung up on her.

"What do you want Faith?"

That was more of the response Faith expected. "I'm sure you know what's going on in LA. It's worse than you think."

"What's going on in LA?"

"You don't know?"

"Everything is not sunny in Sunnyvale right now and I don't have time to keep tabs on my ex's."

"Well there is no sun in LA. Some demon blocked out the sun. And . . ." Faith paused. The news of Angel's turn into Angelus will undoubtedly upset Buffy, even after all their years apart. "Angelus is back."

There was silence on the other end. After a moment Buffy spoke up. "How do you know this?"

"It's all over the news. I called Wes and he told me."

"What do you expect me to do about it, Faith? And why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help. The last time I checked you were the good Slayer and you save people. Well right now LA needs a Slayer because no one else can take Angel down now."

Buffy was about to retort when Faith heard the sound of glass breaking and shouts. She heard Buffy sigh and yell at Dawn to do something about the 'potentials'.

"What happened?"

"Long story. Thanks for the call, I'll figure something out."

"Buffy, before you go I just want you to know that I was transferred to Fox River. I'm not in California anymore."

"Why?"

"My cell-mate came at me with a wicked looking knife."

"Dammit." She heard Buffy call to Willow and parts of their side conversation. While she waited for Buffy to speak to her again she looked back at the prisoners and saw that Michael Scofield was standing a few feet away from her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him covering the receiver with her hand.

"No, but maybe I can help you."

"I don't need your help. I can get by fine on my own."

Michael paused for a moment before he continued on his way back through the yard.

"Listen, Faith. Willow is on her way to see you. She'll be there soon and she'll explain everything to you then. Just stay away from guys with no eyes okay? . . . And don't die."

They hung up and Faith chuckled for a moment. Creepy things always seemed to attract to her. It came with the Slayer territory. She thought about the last thing Buffy said to her "_Don't die_". It sounded strange coming from someone who probably wished she was dead. Things had to be pretty bad in Sunnyvale if Buffy wasn't freaking out about the return of Angelus. Well whatever was going on Faith would know soon enough. Hopefully Willow would fill her in on everything once she got to Fox River. All she had to do now was wait.

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when Faith saw the shimmering light inside her cell. It only took a moment for her eyes to readjust to the new light and after a moment the room was back to normal, except for the red head standing in front of her. Willow was holding her head then looked at Faith.

"I forgot how much that hurt," she whispered wiping the blood from her nose. "It was easier when I was evil."

"What?"

"Long story."

Faith nodded and went to the door. She didn't hear the guards footsteps which meant they were safe, for the moment. "Why didn't you just take a plane here?"

"We don't have a lot of time. Plus I'm not sure how the guards would handle discussion of Slayers and the First."

"The First. Isn't that the thing that tried to kill Angel at Christmas?"

Willow just nodded and continued her story. "Long story short, he's trying to wipe out the Slayer line. The Bringers have been killing Potential Slayers all over the world. Now we're gathering all the Potentials at Buffy's house."

"Wouldn't that just make it easier for the Bringers to kill all of them. I mean the Hellmouth isn't exactly a safe house."

"True, but they'd be dead without Buffy's protection. And she's been training them."

"For what?"

"War."

"Damn. Things really are worse than I thought. First the whole Angelus thing now there's some whole other Big Bad."

"Yeah, well I cursed Angel again before I teleported here. That's one check mark off the list."

"Well that's good, but I don't understand why you came all this way to tell me this."

Willow sighed and paused for a moment, searching for her words. "Look Faith, this is bad and it's only going to get worse. We need to on our side to help us fight. I know you are a little indisposed, but we have to find a way to get you back to Sunnyvale."

"Why can't you just transport me with you?"

"That would take a lot of power and if I tapped into it I might go to the bad place. I was getting black veins teleporting myself."

Faith gave her a confused look. That was the second time Willow mentioned herself going bad. "I got bad, but I'm better now."

Faith just nodded. "I might have a way out. I'll call you tomorrow when I get everything figured out."

Willow nodded and they said goodbye. The witch was gone as quick as she came. Faith went back to her bed and planned her visit to Michael Scofield.


	5. Escape Plans

Faith's day had started just like every other at Fox River. She got up early after her night was spent planning what she would say to Michael and going over her meeting with Willow. It was a lot of information to process in a short amount of time and it hurt her head to think about all the factors that didn't add up.

She had eaten breakfast and did her morning work out session in her cell. Faith would eat lunch then be taken to the private yard for her recreation time. That was when she planned on talking with Michael. He always seemed to be near when she was out in the yard. She was cautious about talking to him, after all she had no idea what he meant by "I can help you". If the situation wasn't so dire she would take her time and try to figure him out, but right now time was not on her side. When was it ever?

The Slayer sat waiting for two o'clock to roll around, hopelessly mulling over everything that must be happening in Sunnydale. There was a hint of something in Buffy's voice. Faith wasn't sure if she picked up desperation or helplessness in the other Slayer, but whatever it was it scared her. Faith always believed Buffy to be overly confident, a trait that seemed to work in her favor and with that slight edge gone how would it affect her? Like herself, Buffy did not like to ask for help. At least she knew when to ask. By the time she asked for help, Faith was usually too late.

Before she knew it there was a loud knock on her door. "Time to go," Faith thought before standing up and waiting for the guard to lead her out of her cell. She walked out to the rec yard with the sun streaming over her face and was through sneers and stares from the other prisoners. Faith shrugged them off and started her routine. After a few minutes she saw Michael walk up and she smiled to herself.

"Hello," Michael said smirking. Faith did not stop her running, but she stole a glance at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence. "It's a nice day today isn't it?"

"Let's cut the crap. Is there something I can help you with? Because if there's not then we're done here."

He smiled for a moment and shook his head. "I think we can help each other actually."

"Yeah, how's that," she replied knowing he was falling into her trap.

"I heard you on the phone the other day. Looks to me like you need to get out of here."

"What are you breaking out?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Faith stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from him, but it was not this. There was a look in his eyes that told her he was telling the truth. She took a moment to catch her breath and walked closer to the fence that separated them.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I said we could help each other. I need your help," he paused to look around him then continued. "You are in the cell next to my brother. I need you to give him something for me on your way back to your cell."

"How does this get me out of Fox River?"

"There's a tunnel under the guard's break room. It's taken us awhile to dig it out, but it's deep enough for us to get through. I can get you on our crew and out of here tonight."

Faith thought about it and right now it was the only way to get to Sunnydale. She wasn't sure why she trusted Michael or why he seemed to be trusting her. Right now it didn't matter. They continued their planning until a guard came to take Faith back to her cell. As she left Michael slipped a rosary into her pocket and gave her one last smile before she disappeared back into the building.

* * *

They neared Lincoln's cell and Faith reached into her pocket and grabbed the rosary in her hand. She felt the guard's grip on her arm loosen and she took her chance. The Slayer drug the toe of her shoe on the ground and tripped. With a swift motion she laid the rosary on the floor and flung it through the crack under the door into Lincoln's cell.

The guard grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up. "Sorry. I guess my balance sucks." The guard just nodded and they continued their walk to her cell.

"Hey," came a deep voice from behind them. The guard turned around and Faith cursed. "Damn," she thought. Someone had seen her.

"Lehane's been added to the work crew. Take her to the guard's room. She's working with the guys."

Faith smiled to herself and the guard rolled his eyes. "You sure you want to do this? Those guys will tear you apart."

"Don't worry. I can hold my own."

"You're death wish."

They reached the door to the room as Bellick walked out. Out of all the guards he was by far the most revolting. As they walked up she could feel his eyes on her and it made her sick.

"Way to pick a day to join the squad. Your buddies in there hit a water pipe. You'll be here awhile."

"They're not my buddies," Faith replied giving him a disgusted look.

"Maybe not now, but when I come back I'm sure they'll have made friends with you."

He walked away with a smirk and Faith walked into the room only to be greeted by Michael. She saw the other prisoners stare at her, but he yelled at them to keep digging and after a moment they reluctantly did so.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Piece of cake. Whether or not he finds the toy surprise inside is another story."

"He'll figure it out," Michael said confidently checking his watch. "We have about an hour until we make our move.

Faith nodded looking at the other men. She had seen a few of them in the yard, but that's all she knew about them. "So what happens once we get over the wall?"

"C-Note's got some people on the outside waiting with a van," he said pointing to a man behind him. "They'll take us to the state line, then we're on our own."

The Slayer nodded. Once she split with the group she'd call Buffy and figure out how to go from there. She couldn't get on a bus or a plane, their faces would be all over the news by that morning. Her best plan was to steal a car and drive as far as she could. Maybe Buffy would send someone to pick her up. It wasn't that hard to get from Boston to Sunnydale after Kakistos killed her Watcher, but all the was hiding from then was an ancient vampire and his cronies. Now she had to hide from almost everyone. It was hard, but not impossible. She would find a way.


	6. Obstacles

"Fish, how's she fit into all this?"

Michael looked at Sucre and noticed the expectant look from the other inmates. "She helped to get Lincoln into the infirmary."

"She's just gonna slow us down."

"She's part of the team."

"I get it," T-Bag smiled. "Pretty just wants a piece of ass."

"Hey," Faith interrupted taking a step towards him, "I though that was your deal."

"Oh, feisty. I like it."

Michael stepped between them, but Faith didn't hear a word he said. For the first time in a long time Faith felt an all too familiar feeling. She could have snapped T-Bag's neck before he even knew what hit him. Hell, she probably would have been doing the world a favor. But Faith stopped herself. She would not go down that road again.

"It can't be done," Michael said shock filling his features. Faith saw faces fall around her.

"Watch out," Faith gently pushed Michael away from the pipe and grabbed the steel pole. In the back of her mind she told herself she shouldn't be doing this. She would be releasing murderers and pedophiles into the world. Not all of them were bad, though. She didn't get the evil vibe from Michael. Faith shook her head to clear her mind. If she didn't get to Sunnydale to help Buffy then the last thing the world had to worry about would be a few escaped convicts.

The Slayer used all her strength to pry the pipe apart and it was working. Two of the bolts had already popped out. If she could loosen a few she would probably be able to tear the piece off.

Faith stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes.

"Bulls," she whispered. Sure enough the footsteps got louder and the inmates scattered to find a hiding place. Michael grabbed her arm and she followed him into the shadows. Two guards entered the room and spoke, but Faith couldn't hear a word they said.. They picked up the piece of broken pipe then left the room.

"We need to get out of her," Westmoreland said as he helped C-Note tie the rope. One by one they went down until only Michael and Faith were left.

"Go," he ordered her.

Faith took one last look at the pipe and did as he said. They were so close and Faith hated the taste of defeat. She wasn't done trying, though. If she had to sell her soul she would find a way out of Fox River.

The sound of footsteps woke Faith from her sleep. They were bringing Lincoln back. It was another reminder that they had failed to escape. The sun would be coming up soon and she was no where closer to figuring out a plan to get out of here.

Part of her just wanted to make a run for it. She could make it past the first gate, but she'd be an easy target for the sharpshooters. Faith took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She need to talk to Michael. He's come up with plan. He had to.

_Faith opened her eyes to blackness. As her vision cleared she noticed she was standing in a graveyard. _

"_Hello, Faith."_

"_Buffy?" Faith took a step towards the other Slayer and was shocked by her appearance. "Damn, B. You look like shit. What happened?"_

_The other Slayer didn't speak. Buffy just staggered towards her. The light was gone from her eyes and Faith thought she saw fear pass over Buffy's features. Buffy stumbled and Faith quickly knelt down to help her up. Buffy grabbed Faith's shoulder and whispered, "From beneath you, it devours." Then she was dust._

Faith woke to the sounds of her own scream. She checked her watch and was surprised to find it was almost noon. Any minute now a guard would come to take her for her daily check up. As if on cue she heard a banging on her door and stood back allowing the guard to enter.

The walk to the infirmary was a blur. Faith couldn't shake the images of her dream. Seeing Buffy die unsettled her more than she'd like to admit.

"Hello, Faith," Dr. Tancredi smiled as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling today?"

Faith just shrugged. She was vaguely aware of the Doctor checking her cuts and bandaging her ribs. What caught Faith's interest were all the tv cameras and reporters outside.

"What's going on?"

Sara looked out the window and almost seemed disgusted. "Lincoln Burrow's execution is today."

"Too bad," Faith said. She wondered if Michael had something up his sleeve to stop that, but it didn't matter. If Lincoln died she knew Michael would halt all plans to escape. She had to think of some way to stop Lincoln's execution.

"Willow? It's Faith."

"Did you find a way out?"

"No, but that's why I'm calling. Do you have some free time?"

"Yeah," the witch replied. "As much free time as one can have in an apocalypse."

"Good. I need you to do some research on the Lincoln Burrows case."

"You mean that guy that killed the Vice President's brother?"

"Yeah, only he didn't do it. I need you to prove he's innocent," Faith heard a pause on the other end and caught Willow asking Dawn to get her laptop. "And Will, I need hard evidence by tonight."

"Not an easy task. What's this about?"

"I can't talk about it here. I'll tell you later."

"Alright. I'll do my best."

"Thanks."


	7. Desperation

Faith paced in her cell. Lincoln's execution time was nearing. Another five minutes and he'd be gone. She hoped that Willow had found something, but she knew it was a long shot. Midnight came and left and Faith forced herself to lay down and try to get some rest. If Lincoln was executed she would have to come up with an escape plan on her own and she needed all the energy and rest she could get.

Faith closed her eyes, but sleep never came. Her thoughts shifted from Lincoln's execution to Sunnydale. Things had to be bad for Buffy to ask for her help. Faith could only imagine what the other Slayer was going through. Not only did she have to save the world, she had to lead a bunch of scared teenage girls into battle. As much as she envied Buffy, she did not want to be put in that position.

Faith did not know the fate of Lincoln Burrows until she went to the infirmary that afternoon. If it was possible there were even more news vans outside than there were the day before.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the wait," Dr. Tancredi said as she walked into the room. "Things are crazy here after what happened last night."

"What happened?"

"You haven't heard? Lincoln Burrows wasn't executed. The Warden got a call from the Judge a minute before they were supposed to execute him. There has been a new development in the case."

Faith sighed. Relief filled her features and she smiled. Willow came through. Faith knew she would. Michael had two more weeks to hatch a new plan, but Faith didn't have that long. She had to convince him to think fast.

As she left the infirmary she caught a glimpse of Michael coming for his insulin shot. He offered her a small smile and she nodded back at him. A few minutes later Faith was back in her cell and once again her thoughts turned to Sunnydale.

It felt strange to worry so much about what was happening there. Before Buffy put her in a coma she would have welcomed their destruction. She actually would have been a part of it, but now she hoped they were all okay. Faith sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She wished she could be there already. Escaping from Fox River was only the beginning. She still had to make it to Sunnydale without getting caught.

"This place could use a little sunshine."

Faith's head shot up and she glared at the figure in front of her. "Come on, Faith. Turn that frown upside down."

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be lonely so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Shouldn't you be in Sunnydale? You know preparing to get your ass kicked."

"Buffy and her band of wanna be Slayers don't scare me."

Faith tried to hide it, but seeing the Mayor again unsettled her more than she would like. She knew The First was trying to play on her weakness and as much as it pissed her off she knew it was working.

"I wouldn't be so confident. Your time's running out."

"Poor Faith. Don't you realize? Without me there is no future for you," The Mayor smiled at her before morphing into Buffy. "And I don't need you anymore. Never really did. I think that was your gig."

"Your not really Buffy. She already asked for my help so don't think this is gonna work."

"Well you can't help Buffy if she's already dead."

Faith glared at The First. "You're lying."

"Guess you'll never know. Everything will be long over by the time you step foot outside these walls."

Faith charged at the figure and raised her fist. Her knuckles hit cold concrete, passing right through the figure of Buffy. The First just smiled and winked, then it was gone.

The Slayer raised her fist once again and hit the wall. She beat the wall as if it were the demons from her past. Faith knew she was losing it, but she couldn't stop. Why did she care so much? Buffy had tried to kill her and now all Faith could do was hope that the other Slayer was still alive.

There was a banging on her door and muffled voices. Faith couldn't make them out due to the ringing in her ears from her own screaming. The cell door opened and two bulls came in.

"What's going on in here?"

Faith didn't answer. She wiped sweat off her brow and noticed the blood dripping from her knuckles. If it hurt she didn't feel it. The guards just looked at each other. One nodded towards her and ordered the smaller one to take her to the infirmary.

"Don't bother," she said, but they ignored her.

* * *

"You know Faith, I'm starting to see you more than Michael Scofield. You two need to learn to stay out of trouble."

"I need to use the phone."

"Alright," Dr. Tancredi said. "I'll have you transferred to the yard when we're through here."

Faith just sat there while the doctor bandaged her hands. She wanted to tell her not to waste her time and that it's heal in a day or so, but she didn't have enough energy to. Dr. Tancredi continued to talk, but Faith didn't hear a word. She just wanted to get to the phone and call Sunnydale.

Five minutes later she was outside and on her way to the phone. A large inmate with a tattoo on the back of his neck cut her off and picked up the phone. Without saying a word she grabbed his collar and hurled him back. He turned and raised his fist, but she beat him to it and kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and whimpered.

Faith dialed Buffy's number and put the phone to her ear. "Damn." The line was disconnected. She tried again and got the same result.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked coming up behind her.

"Do you have a new plan yet?"

"Almost. I just have to work a few things out."

"Work them out quick," Faith said walking away from him.

"What's going on?"

"I needed to be out of here yesterday okay. Figure out a new plan. We're leaving soon."

"I don't think you're in a position to . . ." Michael's voice trailed off when the Slayer grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the fence.

"I'm not playing games here. I'm getting out of here tomorrow night. With our without you."


	8. On My Own

**A/N: **So it's been like an incredibly long time since I updated. Like seriously long. I know, I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse. You know how life goes. Let me know if there is any interest and I promise to actually finish the story in good time.

* * *

Faith was wrong, she didn't escape that night. Or the next night. Or the next night. It had been a week since she threatened Michael Scofield to come up with another plan. It seemed that when they took one step foreword with the escape something would happen to set them back. Her patience was wearing thin and she felt like she could lose control at any moment.

"So how are we going to fix this C-Note issue?"

"I have no idea," Michael said sighing. Earlier that day C-Note had been caught with a smuggled cell phone that they planned on using to signal the people waiting with the van once they got over the wall. "Not only do we not have the cell phone anymore, but C-Note might talk if they bribe him enough or if he thinks we might leave without him. He'll be in solitary for at least a week."

Faith put her head in her hands and tried to think of a way around this major roadblock. For all she knew Sunnydale had been sucked into Hell and she was already too late. There had been no communication with Willow or Slayer dreams with Buffy. It would be an understatement to say Faith was worried. Michael and Sucre were talking beside her, but she tuned them out. She didn't have time to play along with their plan anymore. It was time to take things into her own hands, something she should have done in the first place.

She stood up from her place on the bench and walked toward the end of the yard.

"Faith!" Michael said from behind her. She heard him run after her. "Where are you going."

"I can't do this anymore," she said turning around. "I'm going to do it my way now."

"You had a plan all along and you never shared it with me?" Michael asked looking equally hurt and pissed off.

"I didn't have to share it with you. It doesn't involve you."

"I risked everything to help you and you don't care do you?"

"You haven't risked anything for me." Faith was starting to get annoyed. "But there are people out there who have risked everything for me, one person in particular. And I have to do everything in my power to return the favor."

"I'm trying to do the same with my brother! And he doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Look Michael, I know you love your brother, but I don't really give a damn. We could all be dead soon so it doesn't really matter when your brother dies. He'll probably get off easy. There are things in this world that you don't understand. Those things," she looked at him trying to communicate all the things she couldn't actually tell him, "are far worse than any electric chair."

Faith could almost see the wall build back up around Michael. He could never understand and she didn't feel like explaining herself to him. But part of her was pained by his expression. She hated caring about people. It was much easier when she didn't give a damn about anything. Michael slowly turned away from her and walked back to Sucre.

Now came the hard part. Faith didn't actually have a plan. Getting over the wall would be easy. She had slayer strength and the jump wouldn't be too bad. The problem was trying not to raise suspicion. She could kick anyone's ass, but the guards with guns would certainly make things more difficult. The infirmary window was still the only viable option she could think of. If she could somehow get checked into the infirmary for overnight evaluation she could probably sneak out the window and over the wall and no one would notice.

The Slayer smiled to herself. A plan was starting to form. This was good. Now all she had to do was get into the infirmary. With Michael and his many contacts out of the picture, there was no way she would be able to get her hands on something that would actually make her sick enough to warrant an over night visit. Then she looked over at the phones and saw Big Nick and his posse. Big Nick was one of those people you knew not to mess with. He was not to be crossed. That's exactly why she had to mess with him. _This is gonna hurt._

Faith walked up behind Big Nick, grabbed the phone out of his hand and pushed him aside. "Times up," she said pushing down the button to end his call then putting the phone to her ear.

Nick stole the phone back and pushed her more forcefully than she pushed him. Faith bumped into two bodies behind her and knew they were part of Big Nick's gang. "I'm going to give you a pass just this once. Don't ever try that again."

Faith gave him her best right hook as a reply and followed up with a kick to his midsection. The two men behind her grabbed her instantly and threw her to the ground. There were countless legs kicking her as other members of Nick's gang joined in. She made small attempts to shield herself, but they were just for show. The corners of her vision began to blur and she felt a hard shoe connect with her skull. She heard the guards warning shots as she blacked out.

* * *

"What about internal bleeding?"

"I don't think so. I'd like to monitor here for a few more hours, but if she doesn't improve I'd like to transfer her to County General. I think she needs to be in a hospital."

"Alright. Keep me posted, Doctor."

Faith heard the voices as she started to wake. There were footsteps and the sound of a door closing, but that's all she could make out. She tried to open her eyes, but it was too bright, she closed them quickly and groaned. Her body felt as if it was on fire. The skin on her stomach was raw and bruised and by the pain she felt when she breathed, it was safe to assume one or two of her ribs was broken. At the moment she couldn't even feel her left arm, but was more than painfully aware of the injury to her head. Faith put her hand to her temple and groaned again. This was worse than any hangover she ever had. And she had quite a few bad ones.

"Ms. Lehane, you're awake." Dr. Tancredi's voice was soft. Sara moved Faith's hand and inspected the large gash on her head. "You are one tough woman."

"Tough?" Faith laughed then cursed for the pain it caused her. "I just got the crap beat out of me."

"Yes, but with an attack like that most people would be dead or in a coma. You're either really tough or really lucky."

"I don't feel tough or lucky."

Dr. Tancredi chuckled softly and continued to inspect her injuries. Faith tried to gain her bearings, but everything was still a bit cloudy. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30. You were passed out for most of the day. I'm keeping you here for overnight observation."

_It worked. _Now all she had to do was wait for the doctor to leave. Faith figured waiting until the shift change would be best. It would leave a five minute window for her to make her escape. If she could actually walk, that is. She started to wonder if this wasn't such a good plan after all. She could barely keep here eyes open let alone break out of a prison and make her way all the way to Sunnydale. Even with advanced slayer healing it would take her awhile before she was relatively healed.

"I'm going to give you something to help with the pain. Fortunately, it will also help you sleep."

Faith shook her head. "No drugs. I'm fine."

"Faith, I have to give you something. Trust me you'll want it."

She wanted it all right and she would welcome the sleep, but she had to be ready when the time came. "Drugs and me don't mix too well."

The Doctor nodded, understanding perfectly. "Can I ask you something? I know you're still relatively new here, but you've been here long enough to know not to mess with Big Nick."

"So why did I?" Faith sighed and pushed herself slightly higher up on the bed. "It's not safe for me here. I figured if I could beat down Big Nick then I'd gain respect and no one would try to mess with me. The only person around here scarier than him is Lincoln Burrows and with him locked in solitary, I'd have no one to be scared of. And if it didn't work it's not like I'd lose anything, well, except for a lot of blood I guess." It was a well crafted lie, something she was quite good at forming. Hell, she almost believed it herself.

"How long am I gonna be stuck here Doc?"

"The night at least. I will be here the whole time to monitor you and we'll see how you feel in the morning, but my guess is a couple of days."

_Damn. _Faith began to protest, but she knew it was no use. With Dr. Trancredi by her side the whole night there would be no way for her to escape. And sooner or later her slayer constitution would kick in, she'd heal, then they'd send her back to her cell. What the Hell was she supposed to do now?


End file.
